


旧物

by joditheirrelevant



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	旧物

我有一种超能力。  
我的超能力觉醒在16岁那年。有一天早上醒来，我摸到爸爸挂在门口衣架上的大衣，突然脑中像过电影一样，闪过了一幕幕场景。在那些场景里，他和一个陌生女人有说有笑、时而又搂在一起，还一起进了一家酒店。

然后楼上就传出了争吵的声音。原来是爸爸出轨了。

后来我知道，我的超能力是，只要摸到一个人的旧物，那与他们相关的回忆我都可以看到。

我宁可没有这种超能力，因为它只会令我联想到痛苦。

在寻常电影里，有超能力的人要么成了全民英雄，要么被坏人收养，成为更坏的人。但是那只是虚构的而已。

而我呢，只是个娱记。  
更准确地说，我是个狗仔。  
我在一个八卦小报社工作，我的老板知道我的超能力，她总是想尽各种办法搞到哪个明星的个人物品，拿到我面前，让我触摸，希望我能爆点什么料，或者明星的什么隐私出来。

由于实在也没别的谋生之道，为了混饭吃，我只能照做。事实上，我的能力不光帮我填饱了肚子，还为我赢得了一个又一个晋升的机会。入职第三年的时候，我就已经当上主编了。

我爆过很多明星的料：在大众眼里温文尔雅的男明星，中学时期其实是个校霸；总是饰演好男人的国民老公，其实是个家暴男；清纯萝莉实则是个瘾君子……

由于我的超能力，我们爆料的真实性是业内最强，我们也吸引了大批读者。我们再也不是小报社了，我们在娱乐圈的地位逐年提高，毕竟谁不乐于看到巨星陨落呢。

一天，老板托线人搞到了一部照相机。我从来没搞过摄影，不过据说那玩意挺贵的。她让我摸摸：“这个要是真有点什么名堂，我们可就发了！”

这么神？这部相机引起了我的好奇。为了集中注意力，我让其他人离开办公室，我锁上门，坐在桌前，戴上眼罩，开始使用我的能力。

等等，这是BLACKPINK的Lisa的相机？他们怎么搞到的？

能力逐渐发挥作用，有关她的回忆片段像电影一样一幕幕展现在眼前。

“哇，真漂亮啊，unnie. ”相机的主人对着镜头里的人说道。被拍摄的是Jennie。她们身处一条小巷，光看四周并看不出这是哪里。小巷里静悄悄的，像是个被世界遗忘的角落，除了她们的对话之外，只能听见小鸟的叫声。“再照一张性感的。”Lisa坏笑着。Jennie 嫌弃地抱怨了一句，但还是配合她照做了。“我看看。”Jennie 凑过去，和Lisa 一起看刚才拍的照片。

“光线真好啊，墙上的植物也很漂亮。”  
“明明是姐姐漂亮，在哪拍都漂亮。”Lisa 侧着头，看着Jennie 。“别忘了传给我啊，回头我要把这张传到IG上。”看来Jennie 对Lisa 的摄影技术很满意。“那姐姐可要属上摄影师的名字哦。”“我哪次没有？”Jennie 捏了捏Lisa的脸，往下拽了拽Lisa 的领子，Lisa低下头，吻上了她的嘴唇。

我震惊地摘下眼罩。等等，她们果然是情侣吗？我知道男团女团都要炒炒cp，可是，真的情侣毕竟还是不多吧。我有些兴奋，如果能看到她们经常约会的地点，摄影师就有得拍了。我继续使用能力。

场景又切换到了练舞室。  
练舞室里只有她们两个人，不知道智秀和彩英到哪去了。  
“姐姐的脚踝还疼吗？疼就歇一会。”  
“不不，Lisa呀，再陪我把动作过一遍。”  
“呀，不要勉强啊金珍妮。”  
Lisa停下来，并让Jennie 也坐下来。她拽过Jennie受过伤的脚，轻轻地揉搓着她的脚踝。

场景再度切换。这次是在某一场演唱会，是在乔治亚吗？她们正在台上唱kiss and make up，在唱到“how about we leave this party, cos all I want is you up on me”的时候，Jennie 与Lisa 贴身热舞。  
她们回到后台的更衣室换服装和补妆。“姐姐刚才是在勾引我吗？”她们来到了更衣室的内间，Lisa问道。她们就离彼此几厘米远，由于刚才的舞蹈，两人还喘着粗气。  
“是又怎么样？”Jennie 的食指划过Lisa 的领口。“Do you mean what you just sang?” Lisa在Jennie 耳边轻声地问，并且故意在她耳边呼着气。“Try find out. ”她们吻了一会。有人敲门。“该上场了。”

我加快探索，相机主人的记忆在我脑中飞速闪过。我看到她们小的时候，Jennie 主动跟刚来韩国、语言不通的Lisa说着英文；我看到Lisa紧紧抱着哭泣的Jennie, 亲吻着她的头发；我看到Jennie在逗着低落的Lisa，她紧紧抱着她，抚摸她的背，把她手中的手机拿过来关掉。“有我爱你就够了。你比世界上任何一个人都美。”  
我看到Lisa 大步往前走，Jennie跑上前追她：“Lisa 呀，你听我解释，我和他不是真的！”我看到她们吵了一会，后来两个人抱在一起哭。  
我看到了那么多的片段，四个人的彻夜排练、睡衣派对、外出vlog，但更多的是她和Jennie 的，幸福的、悲伤的、甜蜜的、互相鼓励、偶尔的吃醋和争吵。  
我看到她们双手合十，在寺庙中祈祷。  
那是在什么综艺上来着？泰国人说他们会和相爱的人一起拜佛，这样她们下辈子还会在一起。

我摘下眼罩。我开始犹豫。这些年来我看过太多阴暗的东西，我把巨星拉下神坛，我在所有人的隐私中游走，我用他人的痛苦积累自己的财富。

去他们的。我累了。

老板敲敲门，探头问我：“怎么样？有没有什么收获？”她看上去很兴奋，一副幸灾乐祸的神色。

“有什么料？女爱豆嘛，无聊得很，我能看到的，你在网上都能看到。”

“就没有一点，比如跟谁谈恋爱啊什么的？”

“没有。”

“真可惜啊。花了我挺多钱买回来的呢。”

“是啊，真可惜啊。”


End file.
